1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a method for displaying an operational state thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a Light Emitting Diode (LED) display used for displaying a presently performed function and an operational state of the function, and a method for displaying the state of the operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus records image data, corresponding to received external image signals, on a recording medium, and reproduces image data corresponding to the recorded image data. Exemplary image recording apparatuses include Personal Video Recorders (PVR), Video Cassette Recorders (VCR), Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) recorders, Compact Disk (CD) recorders, Hard Disk Driver (HDD) rerecorders, camcorders, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), set top boxes, and VCR-DVD combination apparatuses. A recently introduced image recording apparatuses is a recording apparatus in which a hard disk drive is mounted to a set top box.
Generally, image recording apparatuses perform the functions of fast forward, rewind, pause, and power up/down, in addition to recording and reproducing. Since various functions are performed, a method is required to inform the user of the current function being performed and the operational state of the function.
A conventional image recording apparatus employs an external display device, such as TV, to display the presently performed function and the operational state of the function. Usually, an indication of the presently performed function and the operational state of the function is displayed on a portion of a TV screen.
Thus, with the conventional image recording apparatus, a user is inconvenienced if the external display device is not equipped because there would be no way to display the presently performed function and the operational state of the function.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved image recording apparatus that can display the presently performed function and the operational state of the function without requiring an external display device so as to increase convenience to a user.